


Copper And Gold

by orphan_account



Series: DirkWeek 2016 [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse Mentions, Big Brother Dirk, Human Davesprite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody came back after Sburb. Including the elder Striders.</p><p>In other news. Hal needs a body and the Daves act like twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copper And Gold

Dirk hummed as he fitted the uranium heart into the steel body. It reminded him of Brobot. When the credits had played and words scrawled in the sky everybody who died came back to life. Sprites became human or trolls. Unfortunately that left a bro without a body. With Hal agreeing to never ask Dirk to touch his muscles again, he said he'd fix a bro up. Now he was working on Hal's body in his can house. The can house was surprisingly comfortable. Some of the guardians had returned along with the sprites - Mom and Momma Lalonde were busy with being moms to both Rose and Roxy. Mom Lalonde was maintaining a steady relationship with a certain Mr Egbert. Mr Egbert and Mr Crocker baked and pranked everybody, especially their own children while enjoying their resurrected parents. Grandpa Harley and Grandma English had said hello to their grandchildren before disappearing into the woods for an adventure and to explore the new world. They sent messages every Wednesday at exactly 16:13. Though looking forward to meeting David, Dirk was glad the older Striders hadn't made an appearance. He'd have to try to strife Brodirk for the trauma he'd dealt the Daves. He turned towards a cupboard full of spray paint and went to grab the cans Hal had asked for him to paint his body. Dirk was shaking a red can when the door slammed against the wall and Dave skidded in, Dave following behind him. Ginger Dave banged into Blond Dave before looking up at Dirk and crying out, "They're here." With Dave nodding enthusiastically. Dirk looked down at his brothers. He then flicked the switch that transferred Hal into his body. While Hal quickly set up, he pulled Blond Dave into a hug before pushing him into the chair at his desk. Then he hugged Ginger Dave and pushed him onto his alternate self. Dirk and Hal walked out, same hairdo, same striding gait, same katana drawn. Mirror images ready to kick Bro's arse. Dirk looked back at them through the reflective wall; The Daves were curled up together in his leather chair. They both liked it because it spun, but they weren't spinning it now. ~*~ They came to the green that Dirk and Jake had played football ('soccer' Dirk reminded himself, refusing to be swayed by Jake's argument of the proper name) to see Bro being smacked to the ground. By mom Lalonde. Older Roxy, yet not Roxy, stood over raving and screaming. David shyly stood next to the tree Blond Dave and Karkat frequented. He waved when Dirk stormed over. The end of a blade was held at another him's heart and another rested at his throat. "Legitimate reasons to not kill you." Dirk snarled at Bro, Hal whirling enthusiastically because the text-to-spearheaded program wasn't installed yet. "Ha, I'm hallucinating," laughed Brodirk, raising his hands into a surrender position, "But, if I was asking me why jot to kill me it would because you don't want to die either." "I'm not you!" Screeched Dirk, before Hal stamped down on Brodirk's face. Consequently, breaking his nose and probably a lot of teeth. This had been the thing Dirk had most been conflicted about with the existence of his splinters - his relation to the Daves's abuser. "Wait." Two completely identical teens, apart from their hair, stood next to the Lalondes. He hadn't notice Rose and Roxy arrive, but now they flanked Dave and Dave. The Mayor cuddled between both Daves. Both Daves stepped up to the trio of Dirk and glared down at the oldeste, started out the same and had kindled a tight bromance when Dave became human again. They stared at each other and Ginger Dave took the stand. He started raving, digging up how he grew up. How he felt, how he was in almost constant fear, how he constantly was in pain. How he couldn't get help from anyone. Dirk looked down at Brodirk, how he looked at the Daves with guilt and how Dirk hummed as he fitted the uranium heart into the steel body. It reminded him of Brobot. When the credits had played and words scrawled in the sky everybody who died came back to life. Sprites became human or trolls. Unfortunately that left a bro without a body. With Hal agreeing to never ask Dirk to touch his muscles again, he said he'd fix a bro up. Now he was working on Hal's body in his can house. The can house was surprisingly comfortable. Some of the guardians had returned along with the sprites - Mom and Momma Lalonde were busy with being moms to both Rose and Roxy. Mom Lalonde was maintaining a steady relationship with a certain Mr Egbert. Mr Egbert and Mr Crocker baked and pranked everybody, especially their own children while enjoying their resurrected parents. Grandpa Harley and Grandma English had said hello to their grandchildren before disappearing into the woods for an adventure and to explore the new world. They sent messages every Wednesday at exactly 16:13. Though looking forward to meeting David, Dirk was glad the older Striders hadn't made an appearance. He'd have to try to strife Brodirk for the trauma he'd dealt the Daves. He turned towards a cupboard full of spray paint and went to grab the cans Hal had asked for him to paint his body. Dirk was shaking a red can when the door slammed against the wall and Dave skidded in, Dave following behind him. Ginger Dave banged into Blond Dave before looking up at Dirk and crying out, "They're here." With Dave nodding enthusiastically. Dirk looked down at his brothers. He then flicked the switch that transferred Hal into his body. While Hal quickly set up, he pulled Blond Dave into a hug before pushing him into the chair at his desk. Then he hugged Ginger Dave and pushed him onto his alternate self. Dirk and Hal walked out, same hairdo, same striding gait, same katana drawn. Mirror images ready to kick Bro's arse. Dirk looked back at them through the reflective wall; The Daves were curled up together in his leather chair. They both liked it because it spun, but they weren't spinning it now. ~*~ They came to the green that Dirk and Jake had played football ('soccer' Dirk reminded himself, refusing to be swayed by Jake's argument of the proper name) to see Bro being smacked to the ground. By mom Lalonde. Older Roxy, yet not Roxy, stood over raving and screaming. David shyly stood next to the tree Blond Dave and Karkat frequented. He waved when Dirk stormed over. The end of a blade was held at another him's heart and another rested at his throat. "Legitimate reasons to not kill you." Dirk snarled at Bro, Hal whirling enthusiastically because the text-to-spearheaded program wasn't installed yet. "Ha, I'm hallucinating," laughed Brodirk, raising his hands into a surrender position, "But, if I was asking me why jot to kill me it would because you don't want to die either." "I'm not you!" Screeched Dirk, before Hal stamped down on Brodirk's face. Consequently, breaking his nose and probably a lot of teeth. This had been the thing Dirk had most been conflicted about with the existence of his splinters - his relation to the Daves's abuser. "Wait." Two completely identical teens, apart from their hair, stood next to the Lalondes. He hadn't notice Rose and Roxy arrive, but now they flanked Dave and Dave. The Mayor cuddled between both Daves. Both Daves stepped up to the trio of Dirk and glared down at the oldest. "We hate you." "You ruined us." They'd taken to talking like that together, Dirk mused that it was probably because they, despite differing experiences of the Game, started out the same and had kindled a tight bromance when Dave became human again. They stared at each other and Ginger Dave took the stand. He started raving, digging up how he grew up. How he felt, how he was in almost constant fear, how he constantly was in pain. How he couldn't get help from anyone. Dirk looked down at Brodirk, how he looked at the Daves with guilt and how he seemed to be collapsed against the grass. He glared and looked at Hal, glasses flashing a familiar red text that would soon be gone, TT: are you going to kill him? He looked back at Brodirk and snarled, baring his teeth like an animal, before composing himself. Dave finished. "Dave, I'll kill him if you want me to." "No." Hal informed him it was Blond Dave, although he could tell from the slight Alternian accent he'd adopted from his time on a meteor. Dirk and Hal removed their swords, "But the Mayor says that he isn't allowed anywhere near Can Town." "Good." Dirk said. Brodirk stood and, with hesitation but not complaint, headed off into the rest of the newly created world. "Hal I'll finish you now. Go wait at home." An affirmative message flashed across his shades and Dirk turned to David. "Hey little dude."


End file.
